Ninjago: Cool as Ice
by Komodoking
Summary: The story is about zane, and how he is a robot, and how it all fits together. Please note that this is a different interpretaion of zane's backstory and creation and shit. Please READ AND REVIEW! [BY KOMODOKING'S BROTHER]
1. Chapter 1

The Professor made some adjustments to his new creation. An extremely humanoid nindroid. A ninja-like robot. He added the last piece to this marvellous creation. It didn't look like a normal nindroid. This one had a human face, he was... part human...

"Finally Zane... You will awaken..." The Professor muttered to himself. "You've been designed to be a master of spinjitsu, but you shall not know that..."

He took a step back as a bolt of lightning struck the roof.

"It's alive... IT'S ALIVE!"

…

Zane walked along the shore, his parents were missing or dead, nobody was sure. He was alone in the world, he always took everything seriously, he didn't have a strong sense of humour either. But he did have a very strong knowledge of just about everything. He had studied the history of Ninjago- the place him and his family had always lived -and knew all about the four sacred weapons of Ninjago. The Sword of Fire, the Nunchuks of Lightning, the Scythe of Earth, and his personal favourite, the Shurikens of Ice. Zane didn't go to school, well he had once, but he was kicked out because he accidentally broke another child's leg in a fight. He had been beaten up by teenagers once when he was a kid, and he had learnt the meaning of pain then. He had been arrested and shot, but had somehow escaped...

And here he was now, walking along the shore... alone, without a friend in the world... except for one...

Zane wandered into a forest, it was a dark and eerie forest, but he wandered in anyway, he could defend himself if need be. But there was something intriguing about this place, there was a being there, not Zane, but a bird. A falcon, a grey falcon, but something wasn't right about this falcon, something Zane couldn't work out...

He walked up to a particular tree, knocked on the trunk, and a falcon swooped down towards him. It looked angry, talons beared. Zane quickly- but calmly -raised his arm then opened his fingers in a gesture to stop. The bird stopped about two inches from Zane's hand. It squawked calmly then landed on his arm.

"Hello, old friend." Zane smiled as he said this.

It squawked again.

"I need your help, there are many weird things going on in the city of Ninjago, there are..."

He paused.

"Let's say 'people' are appearing..."

The bird squawked a few times then flew away.

"Thank you, friend..."


	2. 10ft Survival

Zane wasn't quite sure what the falcon was going to do, but he knew whatever it was, it was important. He strolled back the way he came, through the archway of trees, past the large boulder and around the bend to the road leading to town. He stopped halfway to town, and sat down on a bench overlooking a 75ft drop to the rocky coastline below. He liked to watch the sea lapping at the sand while the seagulls cried as they swooped down to steal bites of people's food. He found it amusing and fascinating at the same time.

He was about to stand up and continue his long journey home – if you could call it home – he noticed something strange. He saw a man with a samurai mask hiding his face. It wasn't rare for people to wear samurai armour, but this man was only wearing the mask. Zane saw the man reach into his coat and pull out a slim knife. Nobody else was atop the cliff to see this, and the man – aside from one man a few hundred feet along – was alone on the coast. Zane started moving to the path that could lead him down to the coast, but as he did this two people grabbed him. He didn't have time to react so the two people succeeded in what they wanted to do. They threw Zane off the cliff, down towards the jagged rocks below.

Zane was falling fast, and he knew it. He finally managed to snap back into the real world and reach out for anything that could stop him or at least slow him down. After he had done this he remembered that his arms would just get ripped out of their sockets and he would continue to his death. He caught a rock that was sticking out off the cliff by about a meter, and – to his surprise – he stopped falling. His arms felt as if they were going to be ripped out of their sockets, but they didn't, and so he was relieved.

He looked down to see how far the drop was to the ground, a shiver went down his spine when he saw he was only about 10ft from the ground, if he had waited any longer he surely would have been killed. Zane felt out for a rock or a gap that he could grasp, he wanted to move away from the rocks before he dropped down. He almost slipped once or twice, but never fell onto the rocks, he dropped down beside some rocks and started walking along the beach, looking or any sign of the man with the knife.

After walking for ten minutes, he was sure the man had left, but he continued to walk and check behind every rock anyway. Behind a small rock, he saw something he wouldn't forget. A man – the man he saw a few hundred feet away from the knife-wielder – lying on the ground with both of his legs broken and twisted at impossible angles. He also took note of the deep bloody gashes on the man's face and arms.

"Oh shit..."


	3. Silent Screaming

After taking a good look at the man, Zane noticed some words carved – probably with a very fine stiletto (Not the shoe, the dagger) seeing how well it was written – into the man's chest. It read:

_We are to be feared. We are to be hunted... But not caught. Come to the frozen fish lake... That is, if you have the guts._

Zane decided to leave as soon as possible. He'd already been in trouble with the police and he didn't want to be caught on the site of a vicious murder. He had made his decision, he was not going to frozen fish lake, he didn't want to be part of this. He strolled lazily back along the path that would lead him to the spot he had been pushed off less than half an hour ago. Once he got to the top, he saw a bird flying overhead, it was the falcon he had sent to help.

He followed the falcon back to the forest, and – since Zane could understand what it was saying – it told him that something was going on at frozen fish lake. He decided that his original decision had now been overruled and – reluctantly – made his way to frozen fish lake.

The lake wasn't a very big lake, it was more like an oversized pond in a park. There was a small convention going on at the lake, something to do with the story of Garmadon and his – not mentioned by name – brother. That was the one story Zane actually liked about the city, about how the brother had hidden all four golden weapons from his corrupted brother, Garmadon.

Everybody was dressed up in ninja clothing and buying prop-golden weaponry. As Zane walked through the crowd he did notice a few people wearing hooded cloaks but none had samurai masks. As Zane turned he felt a punch in his chest, he stood for a moment, looking to see who had hit him. No one was there. Something was wrong, the ground seemed to tilt until he fell over, but no one else did. He turned and saw people staring at him, a woman screaming without noise, someone running silently... He was lying in a pool of water... Red water... And then he noticed... It was his blood...


End file.
